A Heart's Freedom To Love
by Soundscaqe
Summary: In order to repay a HighPriced debt to the witch Yubaba, owner of the bathhouse, Chihiro must work there as a Geisha, But what happens when this Geisha falls for Yubaba's Apprentice.
1. Broken Promises

_Hi guys, it's me once again. Recently my stories have been deleted, sad isn't it? but to make up for this tragic ocurrence I have brought a new story, much better than the last. My apologies to all who loved that story. _

_I do not own Spirited Away, it's beauty and glamour belong to the great Hayao Miyazaki. But I wish I owned Haku, He's so adorable, who doesn't love Him?_

_I always had a need to write a Spirited away story with plot, and I've had many inspirations from this movie so I'll start with this one._

---

"Figures," said a young child watching as monsterous beings crossed a wooden bridge. They were creatures in colorful clothing, and their body parts were strange and they resembled parts on other animals. Their pace was slow, and they looked in awe at the elegant building they were entering. It shined with colors of green, gold, and red. Lanterns were hung to brightened the bridge, and several frog workers were put to welcome the creatures. The girl sighed. She stood up, and left the balcony and entered a japanese styled bedroom. The walls were beautifully painted with sakura trees, and gorgeous creatures. The room had a vast closet that took up a whole wall. A large mirror hung over a table filled with makeup, accessories, and other items like such. In one corner was a red and black changing screen. The wooden floor was light mahogany, and in the middle of the room was a small table, with two mats around it. The girl walked over to a screen door at the side of the room, opened it just a bit to peek out a long narrow corridor. It was empty. The girl sighed again and closed the screen door, she went back out onto the balcony and continued to watch the spiritual beings parade across the bridge. Down below the bridge, tides of water splashed against the giant structure. The full moon was shining down glossing the sea. Clouds were no where to be seen, and the winds were calm. The girl looked across the sea below to see a beautifully lit town, and what looked like to be a boat heading toward it. She rested her head on her hands that were holding on to the balcony railing. Her Russet brown hair falling loosely below her small shoulders. She sighed again. Her eyes drooping slightly, and her body began to feel tired from standing up.

"I guess she's not coming," She said to herself, sounding disappointed.

She walked to the small dining table with the two mats, and sat on one. She laid her upper body on the wooden table lazily. She closed her eyes, relaxed her body. She opened her eyes again staring at her room boredly. Boredom can be a drag. She sighed for what seemed to be the fourth time in the previous seven minutes, and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the screen door slid open to reveal a gorgeous women on the other side. Her Hair was copper brown, and styled up into a complicated hairstyle. Her eyes were pale brown, adorned with black eyeliner and mascara, her lips were perfectly painted red, and her skin was unnaturally white, makeup perhaps? She wore an extravagant Kimono of red, white, and black, Her obi was strapped tightly around her waist, and the sleeves were longer than her very arms.

"Chihiro," The woman called anxiously. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The little girl picked her head up, and rubbed her left eye. The woman sat in the mat on the other side of the table. She looked at the little girl intently, but the girl just stared down at her hands patiently.

"Chihiro dear, I'm sorry," The woman started sadly

"Tonight too?" The little girl asked, avoiding the woman's eyes.

"Chihiro, I have an important date with a customer tonight," The woman informed sternly, the child then concentrated on the light pink kimono she was wearing. "Chihiro, I realize I've been breaking many of my promises, but Yubaba arranged an expensive date for me and I can't ju-"

"MOTHER, YOU PROMISED TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH ME! IT'S LIKE THIS EVERYTIME! YOU HAVE A FREE NIGHT TO SPEND WITH ME, BUT THEN THAT STUPID BIG-HEADED OLD LADY MAKES YOU WORK, EVEN IF IT'S YOUR NIGHT OFF! IT'S NOT FAIR" The girl named Chihiro shouted angrily

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! If Yubaba were to hear that, you would be punished!," The woman said strictly. Chihiro sighed unhappily.

"It's not fair, why do we have repay for that stupid debt, and work at this dumb bathhouse?!" Chihiro whined laying her head on the table.

"Because my great grandparents couldn't repay the money after borrowing so much, and agreed to work to pay it off," Her mother said shifting her eyes from Chihiro to the screen door. "Chihiro get some rest, remember you have your classes in the morning," The woman said as she stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"I don't want to be a Geisha,"

The woman froze. Chihiro lifted her head and looked at her mother's back nervously, half ashamed of her random outburst. Her words hung in the air, causing an uncomfortable silence between them. The woman slowly turned to her daughter, she gave her a stern expression. Chihiro looked down at her hands awkwardly, expecting to be lectured and told why she must fulfill that path.

Her mother shook her head sadly, and turned toward the door. She slid it open,and paused for a moment.

"Chihiro I did not decide your destiny, whether you want to become a Geisha or not, destiny will decide your path," The woman walked out onto the hallway, and closed the screen door behind her. Chihiro stared at the spot her mother had previously stood. She closed eyes, and yawned tiredly. She stood up, and streched before walking to the balcony doorway. She slid the door shut, and pulled a golden-colored curtain over it. She went to the closet, and opened the door to pull out blue futon, a pink pillow, and overly decorated blanket. She layed the futon on one corner of the room and threw the pillow and blanket on top. She walked back to the closet, but this time she pulled out a light blue sleeping kimono. She went to the red and black changing screen in the corner, and began to switch kimonos.

When Chihiro fully changed into her sleeping kimono, she walked over to the screen door and opened it alittle once more just to peek out. Along the corridor, were many screen doors being opened. There were many beautiful women in fabulous kimonos exiting the rooms along the hall. Most probably Geishas gossiping before going to work. Chihiro closed the screen door. In a depressed sort of motion, she walked to her futon. Kicking the blanket out of the way, she plopped down on the sleeping mat and sighed. _I don't want be a Geisha..._

She turned her attention to her pink pillow. Orange stripes crossed from the left to the right, and up and down. She looked over at the makeup table in disgust. _What person would want to put on so much makeup? White powder for the skin, black eyeliner and mascara for the eyes, deep red lipstick and lipliner for the lips, then there's some eyeshadow stuff, hair stuff, nail clipper, nail paint, toenail paint, more paint for something... Is this what a Geisha is? Just a pampered doll, who can dance and entertain people?_

Chihiro cringed at the thought of becoming someone so fake, with no point in living.

"I rather clean tubs, than become a Geisha," she stated to herself. She heard someone knocking against the screen door.

"CHIHIRO! YOU BETTER BE ASLEEP IN THERE!" She heard her mother yell, from the outside. She could see her mother's figure from inside, slightly curvy, and hair perfectly sculptured. _That's one of the things about mother, she always looks perfect, her manners are perfect, her personality is perfect, and her mood is always perfect for any occurence, she's practically flawless. _"Chihiro?" her mother called.

"Can't I stay up just another thirty minutes! PLEASE!?" Chihiro loudly begged. Her mother stayed quiet for a few minutes. Chihiro sometimes wondered what she thought of her.

"Ten more minutes, then go to bed," Chihiro saw her mother's figure disappear from behind the door. _God, It sucks to be ten, I have to go to geisha classes, I have to go to sleep early, and what's worst I never get a chance to walk around the bathhouse! It's not fair. Maikos get to do it, but I don't. _

Chihiro layed on the futon. She grabbed the blanket behind her, and covered herself. _I'm so bored, Might as well go to sleep._ She turned to her left side and saw a small end table, with a yellow lantern on it that was illuminating the room. She reached over and flipped a small switch on the bottom side of it. The room darken. Chihiro snuggled onto the softness of her futon, and pillow. Her mind beginning to enter it's dream stage.

---

_That's it for chapter one, please review! And once again I'm sorry for those who miss We'll Always Be Together Forever..._


	2. Rough Day?

_Hello Everyone… Heh... OK I've been gone for awhile, but my family and I went to another country! And when we got back my sister started playing with my laptop, playing a game called simgirl, Anime-based dating game, and my laptop got a virus! It took my Dad two weeks to fix my laptop! GRRRRR!!! And here's Chapter Two! ENJOY! (By the way I was listening to "**Funky Town**" while writing this)._

_Once Again, I'm sorry to We'll Always be Together Forever Fans!_

_- - -_

_A black bowl?_ It was all she could concentrate on in her half-asleep state. A simple black bowl sitting on the table

Her eyes shifted toward the floor, small deformed circles of light shined down. Chihiro blinked several times, coming into consciousness. She rolled her body toward the wall behind, taking the risk of squashing her arm under her body, and it was actually this that got her out of bed.

She sat up, and stretched her arms before kicking the bed covers off her. She looked at the curtain; the long thick fabric had various patches of it missing layers, causing the light to sneak through. _It was a really old curtain anyways._ Thought young Chihiro as she stood from her futon. She walked over to the table and looked within the bowl. Katsudon was served. Instead of digging in, she walked toward the curtains and pushed them aside. She flinched as the light flowed through the room instantly. The girl stepped out to the balcony. It looked about midday; she looked down to the transparent sea, with its calm waves, and then looked up to see no smoke being released from the steam pipe. She looked to the bridge to see two familiar girls running across toward the small town. She dropped her head a bit to the left in thought.

_I wonder where they're going. _The girls disappeared behind the buildings. Chihiro sighed laid her head on the railing. _Hmmmm…They're probably going to watch the dance practice where mother is… or help with some carnival I might have forgotten about… or they might be going…. TO CLASS!!!_ Chihiro head instantly shot up. She ran hastily into the room, and opened the door of the wardrobe with a slam. She grabbed a random kimono, which was Green with many purple and gold Dragonflies, and ran behind the changing screen. She tossed her sleeping kimono over the screen, then her obi.

She ran to the mirror, kimono half on. She used her reflection to tie the obi. When she finished she grabbed a plain red hair tie, and styled her hair in a ponytail. Opening the screen door half way, Chihiro ran out letting it close itself, and leaving the bowl of Katsudon abandoned.

Footsteps echoed through the dark empty halls. Rapidly getting louder and louder. Swinging around the corners, Chihiro began to sweat in anxiousness. Her mind currently thinking on what her punishment would be when her sensei informs her mother of her seventh tardiness this season. She ran down the last pack of stairs needed to reach the ground level of the building. Trying to swallow the saliva in her dry mouth, felt her back ache from all the adrenaline. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she felt herself hardly breathing. She closed her eyes and just when turning the corner, she slammed into something firm, and she felt her body fall to the floor.

…

She blinked a few times, now feeling the ache of the impact, and closed her eyes again. Thinking she probably hit wall, which happens quite often thanks to her clumsiness, she tried to relax on the hard-wood floor, resting from the exhausting mad dash she did through the halls.

"Are you hurt?" Chihiro's eyes shot open. _DID I RUN INTO A PERSON INSTEAD OF A WALL?! Nice one Chihiro!_ She moaned and slapped her hand on her face in disapproval of herself. _Why do I have to be so clumsy?_

"Can you get up?" Chihiro heard again. The voice was male, which added another fifty pounds of embarrassment on her like a ton of bricks. She looked up at person she bumped into and gasped.

She was startled. This boy she was accidentally knocked down by was, by appearance a young God. He had a firm, narrow face. His eyes were glistening green, but held a hard steely glint. His dark green hair was cut in Okappa style, a long version of a bowl cut, with straight bangs. He wore a dark-colored Hoko sugata, attire too formal and expensive for a worker of the bathhouse. He bent down and held out a pale hand to her. Chihiro looked in awe, for she had hardly ever seen a real male before, mostly just frogs and weird-looking spirits. She stared at his extended hand, not understanding what he wanted.

"Don't you want to get up?" He asked her. Chihiro nodded and placed her hand in his. His touch was warm, and soft. It gave her a strange tingly feeling. She gasped when she was pulled up without any effort on her part.

"I apologize for knocking you down," He said politely. Chihiro looked down at the wooden floor timidly.

"It's Okay, it was my fault for running," Chihiro said in a low, shy voice. She blushed slightly when she felt her hand still in his. She looked up at his face for a brief second, he was staring intently at her, waiting for her to say something else. What was she supposed to say? Being the first real human-looking male she's ever really talked to, she felt baffled on what to say to him. It made her a bit uncomfortable. If she was Flustered by one boy, one REALLY cute boy, what would she be like as a Geisha?

She gasped again. Realizing that she was late to class. She looked up at him again.

"I have to go now, Thank you very much for helping me up," she said rapidly, as she gave a quick bow. "Goodbye" She said before running down the hall.

- - -

Running through the main street of the small commercial town, Chihiro stopped beside a restaurant counter, and leaned on a barstool. Panting, and dripping in sweat, she looked down at the backstreet behind the restaurant. _Almost there..._

She pushed her body off the barstool, and with much effort, continued to run down the street. She turned the corner and dashed down toward the end of the street to a small one story pagoda. She nearly collapsed when she got to those four stairs. Music and chants could be heard coming from inside. She peaked over to see, her sensei demonstrating seemingly simple fan dance to the other girls. Behind the class was a small band of musicians. She gulped as she stood up to enter the room. She took off her waraji sandals, and lined them up against the wall, next to the other girls' sandals. She enter awkwardly, receiving annoyed and mocking stares from her classmates. She waited till her sensei finished her dance, and turned to her. She bowed respectfully.

"Tardy to class once again Chihiro, and you didn't even bother to even dress formally!" Her sensei lectured, snapping her fan against her other hand, while the class snickered. Chihiro looked up at her confused. She looked down at her clothes, a proper and simple kimono. It was pretty enough for the dance practices. She looked over at the other young girls, and gasped. They all wore the whole package. White powder skin, ruby red lips, Standard Maiko hairstyles, fabulously elegant kimonos, and all the rest. Chihiro looked up at her sensei and gulped. She was a very tall woman, with straight auburn brown hair, she narrowed her dark eyes at Chihiro, twisting the delicate-looking paper fan in her pale hands.

"Girls, apparently your dense classmate has forgotten today's assignment, Which of you would like to enlighten her on the subject?" She asked the class, making the other girls snicker, and even the musicians had mocking smiles. _She just lives to embarrass me... _

A few girls raised their hands. Her sensei pointed her fan at a black-haired girl. "Midori! Please inform Chihiro of today's assignment!" The girl stood and nodded.

"Yes Sensei, It was expected of us to be fully dress, to practice our dance for the upcoming festival, where we welcome Sae-No-Kami," The girl spoke.

"Thank you Midori, you may be seated," She turned to Chihiro, and frowned. Chihiro bowed her head in embarassment.

"I'm sorry Yayoi-sensei, it won't happen ever again," Chihiro uttered. She looked up at the strict woman affright.

"I'm sorry, is just not enough Chihiro, You have been late to class seven times this autumn, I'm beginning to get very agitated! I'm going to have a talk with your mother on this, and until we can agree on a suitable punishment, you will be excluded from the Festival dance, Understand?"

Chihiro sighed and nodded. "Your mother will be very disappointed Chihiro," Said her sensei with a mock tone, then she turned her back to Chihiro and turned to the class. Chihiro walked outside and sat on the porch of the building. She sighed sadly and waited patiently for class to end.

She could hear the musicians beginning to play a rhythmic tune, the selected melody for the classes dance. Chihiro gave no interest in the performance. Their role in festival was just an intermission for the true stars of the festival. The Full-fledge Geishas. Her mother and the other geishas' perform their more extravagant, dazzling, and not to mention erotic dance. There was really no point in appearing, no one had any interest in seeing a group of ten year old girls dance.

Chihiro's mind decided to reflect back on her previous encounter with the mysterious boy she met.

- - -

Night had fallen over the land of gods, which initiated the full function of Aburaya. The lanterns along the main road and bridge magically began to lit. Inside the huge building a myriad of yuna and frogs walked tiredly through the hallways. Uneager to slave away another day of unpaid service. Within one of the many hallways in the building, Chihiro scurried to the stairs, careful not to be seen.

At the very top of the stairs, she took two careful steps, and peaked at the bottom of the of the stairs. Seeing no one, she took the opportunity, and hurried down the them. She turned to her left and disappeared down a scarcely lit hallway.

Chihiro peaked down a long petty-looking narrow corridor, where a large window took up the right wall. It was empty. Chihiro stuck her head out, then proceeded across. She turned another corner, and walked directly to a large cheap-looking screen door. Chihiro stuck her ear against it, to hear inside. She could hear loud talking from the inside, and recognized the voice. She slowly opened the screen door to peak in.

The room was three times as big as her room, and was much less decorated, with a few small wardrobes here and there. The room was empty except for two girls. In the middle of the room, laying lazily on a futon, was a ochre-brown haired yuna. Her hair reached to about the back of her knees, and had bangs that reached below her chest. She had long narrow face. Her body was tall, and slim. She wore a pair of common worker pants, and a blue apron the covered her upper body. Behind her, another yuna with short brown hair looked into a tall cracked mirror, while she slipped on a pink worker shirt, she was younger and much less skinnier than the other yuna. Chihiro slid inside the room, and closed the screen door behind her.

"Well, If it isn't the fabulous, and rich daughter of a Geisha, descending from the high levels to socialize with the common workers," Said the girl in front of the mirror, turning to give a mock bow.

"Oh, lay off her Miyu, It's not her fault she's rich!" laughed the yuna on the floor. Chihiro frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's been around a week since she gave us a visit, What's up Chihiro? Geisha duties?" laughed Miyu. Chihiro glared shining daggers at Miyu.

"BEING A GEISHA IS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! How many times do I have to tell you two that!" Chihiro yelled out. The yuna on the floor sat up and grinned.

"Settle down Chi, we're just teasing you, we don't mean anything by it!" She told her. Chihiro sighed and sat down next to her. The yuna next to her tossed an arm over her shoulders. "What's wrong Chi? Rough day?"

"You have no idea Rin," Chihiro responded hugging her knees. Miyu sat next to her, while trying to comb her hair with a red comb that what missing some teeth.

"What happened?" Miyu asked with a smile.

"Well, my mother had to work again last night so we didn't get to spend any time together, I woke up late to my cl-,"

"AGAIN?!" Blurted both yuna, interrupting Chihiro.

"Yes again, so anyway I left without eating breakfast, and while running through the halls I bumped int-,"

"A wall?" asked Miyu

"No, a boy,"

"A frog boy?" asked Rin raising an eyebrow.

"No he-, he was a person-looking boy," Chihiro said. Both yuna looked at her in shock.

"REALLY! What did he look like?!" Asked Rin her brown eyes widening.

"Well, uh, he was kinda taller than me, and he wore really really nice clothes, and his eyes were a nice shade of green, and... he had a very cute face. I can't really remember anything else, we only spoke for a few seconds, But he had a nice voice too," Chihiro commented trying to think back on the encounter.

"Do you think it could be Haku-sama?" asked Miyu. Chihiro and Rin looked at her with curious faces.

"Who's Haku?" asked Rin

"Haku-SAMA, is Yubaba's novice, he's like the future heir of the bathhouse," Miyu explained

"WAIT! Wait! What's a no-vice, and doesn't Yubaba have a son?!" Rin asked

"A Novice is another word for Apprentice," Miyu explained wagging her finger.

"Why didn't you just say apprentice in the first place," Miyu narrowed her eyes at Rin.

"Anyway, next question," Chihiro said

"Yes, as for Yubaba's son, He is still an infant of the age of thirty-seven, Let's suppose something fatal happened to Yubaba, Or in Yubaba's retirement her son doesn't want to take the job, or is still too young, someone has to take over," Miyu explained.

"But why call him heir?" Asked Rin laying back down on the futon. Miyu turned back to her.

"Don't question why things are said!" Rin stuck her tongue out at her. "By the way, Chihiro what else happened today?" Miyu asked again.

"Um, after meeting him, when I got to class, Yayoi-sensei got angry and took me out of the festival dance, and said she would speak to my Mother about more punishment," Chihiro finished, laying her head on her knees.

"You mean that festival where we welcome the Kami of Roads?" Rin asked. Chihiro nodded. "That's kinda harsh,"

"I don't care, me being there is meaningless really, I was in the last row of the dance, so no one would have seen me anyways," Chihiro said lifting her head and smiling back at Rin.

"Hey Rin, we have to get to work, get dressed," Miyu told her as she stood to stretch. Rin moaned unhappily, then stood of the futon, Chihiro did the same. Rin took, and folded the futon, then went to place it in the nearest wardrobe, placing it in a shelf. She looked in another shelf and pulled out a pink worker shirt. Miyu was patiently waiting by the door. Chihiro sighed nonchalantly. Making Miyu raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I have to go," Chihiro told them, waving a hand as a farewell. Rin walked to the screen door beside Miyu.

"Want us to help you sneak out?" Rin asked. Chihiro shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Chihiro said walking after her. Miyu slide the door open to let Chihiro out. "Bye guys, Remember wait just a few minutes, and then come out," Chihiro said before running down the hall.

- - -

_This is the worst day ever_. Sensei Yayoi sat across from her mother in the room, both her hands clasping the paper fan tightly. Chihiro's mother sat next to her, a fustrated and upset expression on her face. Chihiro sat there, head cast down shamefully. Not only was Chihiro late for school seven times, and ignorant to the assignments, but she was caught 'touring' through the bathhouse. Chihiro took a quick glance at her mother's face. Angry. No surprise there. Sensei Yayoi had her eyes closed in 'graceful meditation'. Chihiro had forgotten what led to this uncomfortable silence, but there was little she could say about the situation.

"So tell me Yayoi-san, what sort of punishment do you think would be appropriate, for Chihiro to undergo?" Asked Chihiro's mother trying giving the woman a serious look. Yayoi opened one eye tyo look at Chihiro's mother. Then closed it again.

"What I have in mind is not exactly useful for a future Geisha, but Chihiro-san seems to have no interest in the way of a Geisha. So I believe it would be suitable to have her do another sort of work for a short period of time in the bathhouse to show her the rare blessing of being able to pursue the Geisha way,"

"That sounds quite reasonable Yayoi, but what labor will my daughter be given, and for how long?"

"Yuuko, I propose she labor for three nights as a Bathtub scrubber," Yayoi stated. Chihiro jumped slightly, a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"..." Yuuko remained silent. Giving thought on the sentence given. Chihiro peaked at her face, seeking approval. If her mother approved, that meant she could be with Rin, and Miyu all those three nights. Yuuko looked at Chihiro, noticing her excited eyes, she frowned at one instant, but returned to her solemn expression. Yuuko looked back at Yayoi, her shoulders hunching slightly.

"Very well Yayoi, I accept the proposal," She turned to Chihiro her eyes calm. She watched Chihiro silently try to hide a smile, and sighed nonchalantly.

Chihiro looked at Yayoi. The awful broad probably wasn't even trying to hide to her happiness. Sure her expression was serious, but those dark eyes showed pure content. Chihiro smirked slighty.

_I'm just as happy as you Yayoi, This day didn't turn out so bad after all..._

_- - -_

_Gomensai for the long wait! This Chapter was much less sloppy than the first... I'm the queen of sloppy beginnings... bad luck to me_

_Review Please!_


	3. Day One of Punishment

_Hello there everybody! Thanks for your kind __reviews__ and I have a lot to let out today so let's start..._

_**1-**__ I'm thinking of making a funny clip of Spirited Away for AMV Hell 4, but I have no ideas, so if anyone thinks up a funny song, or joke, or whatever, PM me. I really want to submit something to this last installment of the AMV saga._

_**2-**__ To the question askers, PEOPLE, READ THE STORY! Don't ask me what's going to happen! I'm not __going to__ tell you!_

_**3-**__ About the character Miyu, she's not really an OC. In the movie she's one of the bathtub scrubbers that work with Rin. You see her in some shots of the movie. She's the one with Haku's same hairstyle but in brown. She doesn't really have a name in the movie. So I decided to call her Miyu._

_**4-**__ In Japanese Lin is spelled Rin, but pronounced Lin._

_**5**__**-**__ I re-watched Memoirs of a Geisha, an awesome movie, for any important details to put in... __And__ man, what I have in plan for Chihiro and Haku is going to be so much fun to write, I can't wait! XD_

_**6**__**-**__ Recently I found out that the worker shirts are called Akome. So yeah good information... _

_**7**__**-**__ I will soon start writing in different POVs, the story is currently default on Chihiro, but that'll change soon..._

_The song I'm listening to this time is "Here (In your arms) by: Hellogoodbye__, I'm addicted to it. __Enjoy Chapter 3_

_- - -_

"I have to do what?" Chihiro stood at the foot of a tall, black and white tub, with a small wooden bucket filled halfway with water in hand.

_Alright, maybe being a bathtub scrubber isn't as superb as I thought it would be_. Rin poked her head out from inside the bathtub. She had quite an irritated frown on her face, not to mention a fierce popping vein on her forehead.

"Didn't you hear me! Get inside this tub! And be careful with the bucket of water!" Rin scolded and disappeared right back in the tub. Chihiro sighed, parting a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear. She hung the bucket on her arm, and then began to climb the refined stone tub. She stretch her hand out to reach the edge, grabbing it with three fingers, she attempted to pull herself up. When suddenly she felt her foot slip, she let out a shrill shriek in surprise as she dangled along the side of the tub, and the bucket had slipped from her hand to the floor, spilling all the water.

She heard a groan from above her head, and looked up to see Rin slap a hand on her face. Her fingers slipped as well, causing her to slide down to the wet wooden floor. "Wonderful, now we've got to go get more water," Rin complained.

"I'm sorry Rin! I'll go get it!" Chihiro said standing up, and grabbing the bucket.

"No you stay here! You'll probably get lost or something, just dry the floor," Rin said climbing out of the tub and pointed to the corner, where atop small table laid a few washrags. She took the bucket from Chihiro's hand and left the stall.

Chihiro bit her lip awkwardly, then proceeded to go get the washrags. The morning started out just fine. Rin and her were as happy as can be. The foreman had encharged Rin to work with her for the next three days, also giving a list of rules Chihiro had to follow. She had to sleep with the other girls in the women's quarters, just like all the other yuna, that was fine. She had to wear the same pink worker uniform as well, which kind of seemed red when it got wet, that was... okay. She was given no extra privileges; she had to eat the same food all the other yuna ate. Which was the same thing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, just fried Rice. It was no wonder Rin and Miyu were so skinny; this was really not okay, which caused Chihiro to throw an angry fit later on.

Chihiro grabbed three washrags, and turned her head to stare at the large puddle. She sighed, walking back over to it. _It's understandable why Rin's mad at__ me, I can't do anything right… and I guess I do kind of complain a lot…_ Chihiro kneeled and began to rub the rag against the puddle on the floor. She tried to concentrate her mind on a different subject... _Mother... she's probably out with some fat spirit laughing at a random joke, or drinking __sake_

She frowned slightly. She sometimes wondered how her mother bared every one of those, _probably boring_, nights. _What would two people who have never known each other, talk about? What do they do? What is __sake__ anyway? Mother always tells__ me it'__s __something adults dri__nk to let loose. What did she mean by let loose? _She shrugged to herself. She would have to ask Rin later on.

She lifted the over-soaked rag, and looked around the bath stall for a bucket to squeeze out the water in the rag. She eyed the bathtub, a small idea growing in her brain. Chihiro leapt off her feet, and walked to the foot of the bathtub. She took a cautious look at the height of it. _This must be for really big gods…I wonder where the water comes from._ Taking in a big whiff of air, Chihiro attempted once more to climb the tub. It was hard, since the tub had nothing to hold on to, and was quite slippery, but she managed to walk up the sides. When she reached the top, she sat on the thick edge, and twisted the washrag, squeezing out the water into the tub.

She smiled, throwing the rag behind her, and wiping several drops of sweat off her forehead. She had dried the floor, and had learned to climb the bathtub. It was just as her Mother had said; whoever wants to reach a distant goal must take small steps… or something like that…

Chihiro rested her elbows on her legs, then her head on her hands. Staring at the polished wooden wall, with a pretty sakura tree in the middle, her mind began to wonder back to her meeting with the certain Haku-**Sama**. If he worked for Yubaba, why hadn't she seen him before? Her mother never spoke about a boy living in Aburaya. None of the girls in her class ever gossiped about a cute boy that they like, or seen. _I wonder where he is right now…_

She could hear countless orders and shouts coming from the other bath stalls. Truthfully Chihiro didn't understand the works of the bathhouse; she was yet to discover where the water for the tubs came from. Does the water come in magically, or is there a secret underground plumbing? Who mixes the herbs in the water? Or does the water already have the herbs?

Chihiro sighed. There was so much she wanted to know, it frustrated her.

Deciding to change the subject of mind again, she looked up at the higher levels of the bathhouse. It all looked so yellow, must be the steam of the hot water. _Or maybe there's a sauna in the bathhouse._ She peered up at a bridge, which stretched high over the baths, and what walked across it.

Chihiro was sure it was a spirit, it had to be. It looked like a sumo rikishi, mixed with an onion… or maybe a radish, plus it had a red bowl on its head. Then out of nowhere, the most delicious aroma filled her nostrils. The smell of deep fried sashimi dipped in Tamari soy sauce, and grilled eel served in Takayama ramen was enough to drive any god in a craze. Chihiro's mouth watered, she wasn't one to be a glutton, but the cooks must have really overworked tonight. Considering that the kitchen was four floors up.

"Chihiro!" She turned around in surprise, to see Miyu leaning against the entrance of the bath stall, a wide grin spread across face. "Come on, let's go get breakfast!"

"I can't, Rin's not here, she'll be worried if I'm not here when she gets back," Chihiro replied to her. Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You'll be with me! Rin won't get mad; now let's go I made a deal with one of the cooks to swipe us some strips of unagi, and a pair of roasted newts!" Miyu said pushing herself off the wall, her cheeks growing slightly pink. Chihiro mentally shuddered at the thought of eating something as repulsive as a little water lizard, but managed to shake her head in response. "Oh, you're no fun!"

"I can't Miyu! How about we go, when Rin gets back!" Miyu slumped tiredly.

"We have to go now Chi, while the cooks are busy serving customers! We'll just grab something for Rin, and be out quick!" Chihiro just shook her head.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't invite you!" and with that Miyu ran out of the stall, and into the bath corridor.

Chihiro sighed, turning herself into a sitting position on the tub edge. This day wasn't going like she planned, of course what she had in mind were three days of smiles and laze. Having fun around the bathhouse, playing with Rin and Miyu, and chatting with all the strange spirits, was expected. It wasn't even breakfast yet, and Chihiro had to undergo the hardest labor in her whole entire life.

Clean the floors, clean the stairs, clean the walls, clean the poles, bring the towels, set the tatami mats, wipe the tables, wipe the lamps, scrub the hall, scrub the rails on the balconies, and the dishes, and the doors too! Everything had to be perfect in the morning. Perfectly prepared and perfectly clean. Every mat and towel in place and at a rapid pace. Do gods even care about all this neatness? They just come to get bathed, and sleep. Are a few specks of gold worth all that trouble?

Chihiro tried to imagine workers getting up every day, repeating the same routine they did yesterday and not getting a cent for it. That seemed very unfair. It's also no wonder why Rin was so sarcastic and bitter. Doesn't she want freedom?

"It must be done right, and it must be done quick, for you to earn that nice big tip!" Rin's daily morning chant. Unenthusiastic and poorly rhymed, but apparently it kept her going, as she herself put it.

Chihiro's eyes bolted open, realizing her thoughts were driving her into sleep. She looked around the room. Noting that she was still alone in the stall.

She sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time today _How long does it actually take for someone to refill a bucket of water? Rin's been gone for about half an hour_Chihiro shook her head, her eyelids drooping slowly. Feeling a slight uncomfort in her stomach, she balanced herself up at the edge of the tub ready to hop off.

Then something in the corner caught her eye. It appeared to be a big transparent black pole. Chihiro squinted her eyes, trying to take a better look at the mysterious object. She took a step onto the slope of the tub, attempting to get closer. She tilted her head a bit taking in the strange details. Then she noticed a white mask on the top of the black form.

She gasped lowly, realizing the creature had two black holes for eyes, and a black smile-shaped hole for a mouth.

Taking another balanced step on the slope, Chihiro heard a small 'uh' coming from the creature. She gulped and took another step down.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked. The creature did not respond, it stood there watching her.

Chihiro shuddered, feeling a slight shock of déjà vu.

"Uh, are you here for a bath?" she asked again, and still the creature did not respond to her. She bit her lip awkwardly and looked away for a second. Twiddling her fingers nervously, she tried to think of something to say, but what could she say to him.

"Um, do you n-" the creature had disappeared. Chihiro blinked several times, and tilted her head to the side. She had merely looked away for a few seconds, how did it get out so fast? What was it? Chihiro looked behind her to the other corners of the stall, he was gone…

"CHIHIRO!" Bump. She landed on the floor roughly, her head hitting the base of the tub. She moaned feeling a throbbing pain go through her spine.

"Hey Chi, are you okay?" She looked up to see Rin standing at the entrance. She nodded slowly. "That was rough fall, you sure?"

"Yes I'm okay," Rin smiled helping her on her feet, then setting the bucket on her arm, onto the floor. In her left hand she was holding a strange looking red tablet, with black stripes across it.

"Great now give me a second, to fill the tub before we leave," Rin walked over to the wall on the right side of the tub, at the trunk of the sakura tree, her bright brown hair trailing behind her. She gave two hallow knocks on the wood, and out popped open a little door, with a purple latch that was hidden behind it.

Rin grabbed the metal latch, attached to the purple ribbon, and clipped it on to the little tablet. She pulled on the ribbon, and then released it, sending it who knows where.

Chihiro watched as a long plank of wood came slowly off the wall and settled over the tub, and a rope that uncoiled itself, dangled at the edge of it.

"Wow, what is that Rin?" Chihiro asked staring at the rope.

"That's where the water comes from," Rin responded, climbing the tub up to the plank. "It's like a pipe, you send a bath token to the boiler room, and Kamaji sends us our water," Chihiro looked at Rin, with a questionable look on her face. "Kamaji's the boiler man; he's in charge of heating, and mixing the herbs in the water,"

"I knew it," Chihiro mumbled. Personally congratulating herself.

"You pull on this to get the water flowing, give it a try," Chihiro climbed up, and grabbed the rope. She swiftly yanked it down, but unfortunately lost her balance again, and slipped off the edge, leaving her dangling from the rope. "Ahh, your such a klutz,"

Chihiro winced slightly at the strong odor coming from the water. It smelled like sweat mixed in with rotting flesh. Disgusting. Pulling herself to the edge of the tub, Chihiro took a quick glance in the tub.

"Yuck! What's in this water?"

"Dried worm salts, it's suppose to be good for you,"

"Why is the water so green?"

"Don't know, I guess it's suppose to be like that," Rin said with a shrug.

The water soon leveled to the edge of the tub. Rin yanked the rope, and as soon as the water stopped flowing, the wooden pipe reverted back to its place on the wall.

"Perfect, now let's go get some breakfast," Rin said putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"Finally, I was beginning to starve!" Rin smirked at her, and then lead her out the stall, into the crowded corridor.

"Try to eat and rest as much as possible; the hardest part of the job comes after," Rin stated turning a corner toward the stairs, stretching her arms a bit at the newfound space.

"Which is?"

"Bathing the Gods,"

- - -

Chihiro collapsed on her futon tiredly, and began to moan into her pillow over the ache that ran through her entire body. Rin, Miyu, and a few other yuna laughed in the background. Amused at her state of exhaustion. Some coming up with ironic insults to comment. Tormenting Chihiro even more.

"So the little Geisha finally understands the meaning of hard work," teased one yuna from across the room. Filling the room with even more laughter.

"Maybe now you can learn to have more respect for us tub scrubbers!" shouted another unknown yuna. Chihiro shut her eyes tight, attempting to block out the annoying cachinnation of the women.

"Alright! Lay off her girls, try to be considerate!" came Lin's voice, like the savior of the day.

Chihiro lifted her head up slowly, as the noises changed from laughing to loud chattering, and annoying rustling between the yuna, as they took out their futons and prepared for bed. Making her miss her quiet and lonesome little room. Which normally only she would occupy, since her mother spent her days 'working'.

She moaned softly, at the throbbing pain in her head. All the shouting and strive she went through today must be getting to her now. Lifting her left hand to rub away a few drops of left over sweat, she gasped quietly, realizing her hands were still pruny.

"Chihiro, you're not just going to go straight to bed are you?" Chihiro looked over at a small circle of girls, crowed around their futons. Miyu smiled sheepishly, waving her hand a little.

Chihiro's eyes lit up. She had never really been invited to, as her mother called, a gossip gathering before. Ignoring the ache she felt from her previous labors before, she scrambled off her futon, and crawled to the group. Sitting herself beside Rin, strangely the other girls had creepy wide smiles on their faces, and they were all staring at her for some reason.

"So Chi, tell us, what's your life like?" Ask a smiling brown haired yuna, sitting beside Miyu.

"What?" Chihiro asked surprised.

_Hohvf_

"The Geisha life sweetheart, what's it like?" Said a chubby, black haired yuna, wearing a kimono. Her eyebrows strangely cut into small circles. The other girls looked at Chihiro intriguingly.

"Uh, um-,"

"Don't you annoying slugs have something much more interesting to talk about, it's the girl's first day here; can't you all give her a break?" Rin scolded, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Rin, calm down we're only curious," replied Miyu, raising her eyebrow a little.

"**Well be cu****rious about something else then****don't**** snoop in someone else's life!**" Rin retorted harshly. Chihiro stared up at her surprised. The room got awkwardly silent after Rin's sudden outburst. Many of the yuna in the room stared at her.

"Geez, way to ruin the mood Rin," said Miyu, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Rin huffed and turned away from the group back to her futon. She flipped the covers over her, and went to sleep without another word. The other girls reverted back to their futons, mumbling angrily at awkward scene.

Chihiro bit her lip, and in an act of courage crawled over to Rin.

"Um, Rin?" She turned her head a bit, to stare at Chihiro from the corner of her eye. "Uh, are you okay? You-"

"I'm fine, go to bed!" Rin spat coldly. Chihiro flinched, and slowly crawled to her futon next to the wall.

Snuggling in awkwardly under the covers, she made a mental note to avoid talking about Rin's abrupt fit tomorrow.

"Okay, Lights out girls!" Shouted a raven-haired yuna from the side of the room.

The room darkened, the only light in the room came from the setting moon, sneaking through dozens of uncovered spots. Chihiro sighed, feeling her body go numb due to the coldness in the room. This could only mean she'll be sore for the next few days.

She squinted her eyes shut, tossing the covers over her head, in attempt to block out the moon's light, and get warm. Making a silent wish for a better day tomorrow.

- - -

_Okay, the end's a little rushed, but I wanted to update today. July 31__st__ is my birthday, and I'll barely have time for the story, since I'm hosting a party. Anyway, I hope you like and sorry for the long wait, I've had a sort of writer's block in the middle of the chapter. I'll try to update sooner!_

_I'm turning fourteen! YAY! _

_By the way: Sumo Rikishi – Sumo Wrestler_


	4. Day Two of Solitude

_Alright guys Chapter 4_

_Sorry about it being so late…_

_Now, to the important __h__as a new option, they e-mail me informing me of people who have added my story on alert, but some of these people have not reviewed. If people don't review the story, how do I know if what I'm writing is worthwhile? All I want is a little note, to know that I'm doing __well__. Even if all you say is __**update soon**__, at least I know your reading. Is that too much to ask?_

_Okay now __that __that's settled, I can move on to the most important issue:_

_Death Note __**ALMOST**__ won over my heart._

_It is a great and admirable Anime, which almost took the place of Spirited away in my heart._

_But alas, the glory of Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi stayed on top. And be grateful it did, I would've stopped writing due to lack of inspiration. _

_Now on to the Story!_

_(PS:__ L and Me__l__lo are on my hotties list)_

- - -

Whimpers echoed through the room, clearly belonging to the trembling lump in the corner of the room. The sun shined in the room, despite all the quilts and blankets used to cover the windows and screen doors. But due to the hard labor, and exhaustion, it's no wonder the yuna are still asleep.

Chihiro laid facing the wall on her futon, covered with her thick blanket from head-to-toe. A shiver ran up her spine, it was actually quite cold in the room, especially since she was in the corner without windows near her. Her mother crossed her mind, she had not seen her all day yesterday, and the thought of not seeing her for the next two days scared her. Normally, in their room, her mother would sleep on the other side of the room for when she would wake up early; always see her mother's back facing her. How she missed this routine, ever since the festival to welcome Sae no Kami came along, her mother has practiced night and day for her performance.

She flinched, hearing the tossing and turning of a yuna, a short distance away from her. Another cold shiver ran up her spine.

How she wished to leave this place, escape and live life outside this prison. Living in the bathhouse all her life, she didn't have quite the imagination to wonder what's out there. But anything will better than here.

_I just want to leave…_

Chihiro felt her eyelids heavy once more, with no more strength to think; she curled up into a ball and fell asleep once again.

- - -

Chihiro walked fast behind Rin, following her into the fancy red elevator on the second floor. Rin had been quiet all morning, not bothering to tell Chihiro of today's work schedule. She wondered whether Rin was still in a foul mood.

They were both silent inside the elevator, an uncomfortable type of silent. Chihiro stole a glance at her face; she had a particularly blank expression, as if trying to hide her feelings. Chihiro had been taught such acts in her class. To hide one's inner emotions, and desires, to awake in men the curiosity of what's within. Is this what Rin is trying to do, hide her anger? And what was she angry at anyway? Is it because of what the Yuna said last night? Why would that make her mad?

The red wooden doors of the elevator opened swiftly, revealing a group of immensely fat spirits waiting to get on. Chihiro wondered how all these gods were going to be able to fit in the small enclosed elevator.

She and Rin squeezed through the cluster of spirits, mumbling apologies as they went by. They turned toward a wide, brightly lit hallway; the smell of fried, boiled and steamed food filled their nostrils as they entered the kitchen at the end of the hall.

"Wait here," Rin said finally, strolling over to the counter.

Chihiro fondled with her hands nervously, watching as a frog at the counter Rin went to prepare a bowl of shrimp and fried rice. He handed her the bowl on a tray, and a bucket filled with little colored stars. Rin walked back toward Chihiro.

"Rin, aren't we going to get breakfast," Chihiro asked as Rin turned to the exit of the kitchen.

"Yeah, but we gotta go feed Kamaji first," She responded walking out. Chihiro gasped lowly, remembering that Rin mentioned that the boiler man's name was Kamaji.

"You mean we're going to the boiler room?"

"Well obviously, if we're going to deliver his food," Chihiro ran to catch up to her, and walked by her side. Staring at the bowl in Rin's hands, she was very hungry and had barely eaten anything last night. How she regretted not have eaten that bowl of katsudon when she had the chance.

Chihiro struggled to keep up with Rin as she turned various corners. It was hard to go at her pace, Chihiro still did not know the bathhouse very well, even after spending ten years of her life there, thus she constantly found herself staring at all the marvels hadn't seen before. Eventually leading to a new train thought.

She sighed, she still felt bad that Rin was angry at her. She had to get the awkwardness out of her mind.

"Um, Rin?"

"Yeah," she responded, not bothering to face her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"About what?"

"About last night, are you still mad at me when one of the Yuna asked me abo-," Rin stopped, cutting off Chihiro's question.

"Wait, hold on a second," Chihiro tilted her head slightly, as the older woman turned to face her. "You thought I was mad at you?" Chihiro nodded, causing Rin to randomly crack into laughter. Leaving the younger girl confused toward the situation. "Chi-Chan I wasn't mad at you,"

"Really?"

"Of course kid, I was angry at those slimy gossiping slugs, I bet if you had told them what your life is really like, they would have called you ungrateful, spoiled, and probably spread a few rumors about you too, you have to watch your back, you can't trust anyone,"

"Oh, I understand," Chihiro said.

"Good, now keep that in mind as you go along, there are many jealous women in this bathhouse," Rin said with a wink. Chihiro smiled and nodded, feeling happiness, and relief at Rin's protection. She was like an older sister to her.

"Now come on, I'm going to show you where the boiler room is," She said turning back down the hallway.

- - -

Their elevator descended down to the last possible floor. Where all the machinery, supplies, screws, and joints resided. Packages and barrels of herbs, towels, brushes, and everything else you could possibly need in a bathhouse was stored down here. Several oil cans, and wrenches were seen lying around the place, and you could see endless staircases leading to the top floors overhead.

Rin continued to walk through the spaces between many large pieces of machinery. Chihiro followed her to a small, low door at the end of a hallway. So low in fact, that they had to crouch down to get through it. Chihiro followed her.

Inside, it was extremely warm, and smelled of smoke. The giant machine of a boiler could be seen flaring many sparks through the pipes. The room was very big, and the walls were all drawers. In the middle of the room, small puffballs carried shiny black rocks bigger than they were, to the boiler. There was another small hall on the other side of the room, with a door at the end.

Chihiro looked up at the six-armed old man who sat on a pedestal, about a meter away from the boiler. His face was turned away from her, but he had a very big beard which covered half his face, and wore small goggles over his eyes.

"Hey Kamaji, Breakfast time," Rin said walking over to the man.

"Just put it over there," He mumbled, motioning toward the small dining table behind him.

"Come on Gramps, take a break, I want you to meet someone," Kamaji turned his head instantly.

"Really, I haven't met anyone new for long while, who is it?" Rin pointed at Chihiro. Kamaji adjusted his goggles, as if trying to get a better look.

"Ahhh, I see, and who is this little girl might I ask?"

"This is Chihiro, Yuuko's daughter,"

"Oh, Yuuko's daughter huh? Yes, she does quite resemble her,"

"You know my mother?" Chihiro asked walking closer to the pedestal.

"Yes child, I know her. Such a determined, and serious woman, very caring too, it's a pity to see her suffering such a sad fate. Before your birth, she would often come down here and cry her heart out. But I haven't seen her in a long time, maybe in a few years," Kamaji took a long look at the little girl, while one of his arms reached over to grab the bowl of shrimp and rice Rin had just placed on the table.

"You really do look like your mother, same eyes, same figure, although it's not surprising," Kamaji said taking a bite of his food.

Chihiro turned suddenly when she heard a crowd of high-pitched shrieks. It was the little fluffballs, making a commotion over the little star candies Rin was giving them.

"Where exactly did you meet this little girl Rin?" Kamaji asked turning his head to her.

"Well, it was day-time and I had to go to the toilet, and right as I was coming back I saw her weeping in a corner saying she's lost, there was a large commotion for two hours until Yuuko came to get her. I believe that was your first day Class, right Chihiro? How old were you again?"

"Yes it was, and I was 6,"

"Huh? Lost? How did you get lost?" Kamaji asked taking a bite of his shrimp.

"Well, I don't remember exactly, I think I took a wrong turn or something, I never did get a chance to walk alone around the bathhouse before, and I still don't, I have to walk to class with all the other girls, unless I wake up late,"

"Ah, so you're a geisha-in-training right? I should have guessed by your good grammar, and speech, all these yuna stumble over their words," Rin glared at the old man, mentally cursing him. "So tell me child, why are you following Rin around, and in that uniform, is this some sort of new punishment?"

"Yes it is I guess, I came late to class, and got caught walking around the bathhouse, so I have to work with Rin for 3 nights,"

"Strange punishment, why can't a 12 year old girl walk around the bathhouse, Yubaba comes up with such strict rules,"

"Uh, I'm 10," Kamaji raised an eyebrow, and readjusted his goggles.

"Going blind there old man?" Rin said with a smirk.

"I suppose my sight isn't exactly what it used to be," Kamaji mumbled taking another bite of his food.

"Hey, where's your bowl from yesterday?" Rin asked looking around.

"Isn't it out there?" Kamaji responded

"No,"

"Hmmm, Then it must be in this room somewhere," Kamaji said, putting down his bowl, and searching around the surface of the pedestal.

"Don't tell me you lost it!" Rin said angrily, Chihiro sighed and went to sit down at the edge of the wooden floor, right before the fluffballs' sandbox floor. She stared at the little creatures as they carried rocks to the opening of the boiler.

"HERE IT IS!" cried Kamaji, holding out a bowl to Rin.

"Finally, next time leave it out," She lectured, as she snapped the bowl out of his hand. Chihiro turned her attention back to the fluffballs, curiosity replacing her instant boredom.

"Those are sootballs," Chihiro looked up at the old man. He began to spin the wheel at the side of the pedestal, and take a drink of water from a kettle.

"Sootballs?"

"Yes, with one tiny spell I can come up with more than 50 strong little workers, saving me the trouble of carrying the coal myself,"

"Alright, you all are fed, come on Chihiro let's get to work," Rin said picking up the bucket on the floor.

"Huh? Already?" Rin looked back at her.

"Of course, that's why it's called work!" Rin opened the tiny door and slipped through to the other side. Chihiro stood and stretched briefly, preparing herself physically and sorta mentally for the work ahead. She looked up at the aged man, who was apparently busy mixing some herbs.

"Um, bye Kamaji-san it was nice meeting you!" Chihiro said kindly with a bow, and then walked quickly to the small door.

"Goodbye child and send my regards to you mother,"

"I will," She said smiling.

- - -

_Okay, I know this chapter was a little boring, okay __**VERY**__ boring, but I'm just trying to __explain and clear things out in the story._

_But don't worry, next chapter we'll meet up with Haku again! HAHA!_

_By the way, due to the deletion of my series Behind the Act, I am very pissed. But I'm going to start over! Watch out people cause __behind__ the act is returning! _


	5. Sorry guys, I suck

Uh, sorry guys. I'm not going to continue this. I've been getting reviews four years later asking to finish it, but I can't remember practically anything I had in mind for this. Neither do I feel like finishing it.

On the plus side, for anyone interested, I'm maintaining a Spirited Away blog on tumblr with a chuckload of fanart. It's at:

Thelittlespirits(dot)tumblr(dot)com

I'm sorry again, I just can't do it.


End file.
